Kat and the Kids: Safety Worst
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Sixth in a series made by brave kid and me. When Coop is threatened by a bully at school, Mr. Kat makes him a safety robot. Although the robot proves helpful at first, it son gets too good at its job! Can Coop stop this robot on the rampage before it's too late? Based on the episode The Bottyguard and an episode of Jimmy Neutron.
1. Safety Bot

**This is the sixth in a series created by brave kid and me, more of which he and I will be working together on in the future. The storyline is a nod to the episode, "The Bottyguard," with a few nods to the Jimmy Neutron episode "Safety First." Please enjoy!(BTW brave kid, thank you very much for this story suggestion. I had a lot of fun working on this story with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.) :)**

It's a lovely day in Bootsville. Coop Burtonburger, who's carrying two lunch boxes, is walking to school with his friends Dennis, Fiona, and Mr. Kat accompanying him. As Dennis turns to face him, Coop says, "I suppose you may be wondering why I'm taking two lunches to school."

"Well, actually, I was going to ask who would win in a battle between Godzilla and an orca whale, but that was going to be my next question." Dennis replies. His friends simply look at him oddly.

"Well, it's because of that bully Butch Brickowski," Coop replies disdainfully. "He always steals my lunch, and this way, I'll still have something to eat."

His friends look on aghast. "Coop, you've been being bullied?" Fiona exclaims in horror.

"Yeah," Coop sighs. "Last week Butch threw me in the dumpster behind the cafeteria. I had to take five baths and borrow Dad's aftershave to get rid of the smell."

The group exchange concerned looks. "Oh dear." Dennis notes. Fiona angrily pounds her fists together. "Don't worry, Coop. If he gives you any trouble, we'll give him what for!"

"Meow!" Mr. Kat adds.

Feeling relieved, Coop smiles contentedly. "Thanks, guys, you're really good friends."

As the kids reach the school grounds, Kat pauses and seats himself in the grass. "'Bye, Mr. Kat! Please take care!" Coop calls politely as he waves to his little friend. "Meow, meow!" Kat calls happily as he waves in reply.

After Coop has left, an angry look crosses the space cat's face; he was very irate at seeing his little friend mistreated. _Ooh, that bully_, he thinks. _How dare he pick on Coop! Something should be done!_ Upon this, a thoughtful gleam appears in his eyes. "Something should be done," he muses in a voice low enough for the humans nearby not to hear. "And will be done indeed!" He then begins making his way back home.

As Coop returns home a little while later, Kat sticks his head out of his cat house to greet him. "Ah, hello, lad. Did...all go well at school?"

"Fortunately, yes," Coop replies. "I was able to successfully decoy Butch with my extra lunch box long enough to get away."

"Well, fortunately, I may have just the thing to put an end to your bully problems for good." Mr. Kat notes, upon which he quickly retreats into his cat house. Coop watches with curiosity as Kat then climbs down, holding a small spherical robot. "This is the Protecto-Droid 2000," he notes as he presents the item to Coop. "It shields its owner from all possible danger."

Coop watches with intrigue as the small machine hovers up to him and projects a laser over him. "Owner identified." it says in a mechanical voice. The little boy's eyes light up. "Wow, this is so cool! Thank you so much, Mr. Kat!"

"You're quite welcome, lad," the space cat replies politely. "By the way, another important note regarding the Protecto-Droid is that it's programmed only to obey the voice of its owner."

"Cool!" Coop notes. Spying a fair-sized wind up Godzilla toy peeking from his toy box, a thoughtful look crosses the little boy's face. He traipses over, takes out the toy, and winds it up, setting it in motion. As the toy monster stomps and roars, Coop says, with mock fear, "Oh no, I am being threatened by a horrible beast!"

Seeing this, the robot says, "Threatening creature approaching owner. Attack!" Upon this, the robot shoots a laser that blasts the toy, stopping it in its tracks. A determined look crosses Coop's face. "Look out, Butch Brickowski."


	2. No One's Gonna Bully Me!

The next day, Coop goes to school with the robot following him closely behind. As he makes his way onto the school grounds, Butch suddenly jumps into his path. "Hey Burtonburger, got my lunch?"

"Ohh, sorry, Butch," Coop says confidently. "But this is my lunch. I'll tell you what though, after I'm done, I'll put some ketchup on the bag and you can eat that." Angered, Butch pounds his fists together. "Wrong answer, Burtonburger." He then reels back to give Coop a punch.

Fortunately, this doesn't go unseen by the robot. "Threat to owner imminent." The robot then hovers in between the two. "It is advised that you cease to terrorize my owner lest I be forced to take action."

Butch looks up at the little machine with perplexity. "Is that baseball talkin' ta me?" He hasn't long to contemplate this, however, when the robot puts out a pair of mechanical arms; it then proceeds to touch the top of Butch's head with one while spinning him in a circle with the other. "WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!" Butch cries. As the robot lets the bully go, he collapses to the ground in a daze. "Ughh, what hit me?" As Butch climbs to his feet, the robot then puts out a small mechanical dog's head, which it then begins to chase the bully with. "RUFF! RUFF! RUFF! RUFF!" Butch quickly takes to his heels, fearfully crying, "AAAAUUUGH! COOP'S BASEBALL IS CRAZY!"

Coop watches with satisfaction as the bully leaves, upon which a large group of his friends and classmates hurry up to him and scoop him up, cheering, "COOP! COOP! COOP! COOP!" The little boy smiles and sighs contentedly, upon which the robot hovers up to him and nuzzles him, purring gently. "Thanks so much, Mr. Kat," Coop says softly. "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

As Coop enters the school building, the kids travelling through the halls continue to cheer him on. "Wow," Dennis notes as the robot hovers in front of him. "That's pretty neat."

"Thanks," Coop replies. "It was given to me from a very special source." He then gives his friends a small, nonchalant wink.

"Oh." Fiona replies as she winks in response. She knew what Coop meant.

After school, Coop and the robot begin making their way home. As they pass by Old Lady. Munson's yard, Coop suddenly hears a voice yelling, "Hey! Get off my lawn, Burtonburger!" He then looks up to see Old Lady Munson standing in her doorway, yelling, after which he looks down to see that he'd accidentally crossed into her yard. The little boy's face turns bright red. "Oops."

"You vandal, have you no respect for other people's property?!" Old Lady Munson bellows angrily. "You could have maimed my lawn gnomes! I should report you to the police! Ooh, you're in deep doo-doo now, young man!" Upon hearing this, the robot hovers into the air. "Undisclosed person threatening owner. Attack!" He then shoots a plastic bubble at Mrs. Munson's head, muffling her voice. Coop watches happily as Mrs. Munson continues to rant and rave without making a sound. "Good boy." he says, patting his new little friend on the head.


	3. Safe or Sorry?

Coop and his friends gather at his house later that afternoon. The three sit on the couch, merrily playing a video game, while the robot vacuums the rug behind them. "Your robot's really handy, Coop." Fiona notes happily.

"Yeah." Coop replies blissfully. Beginning to feel a bit hungry, he muses, "I just wish we had some cookies." Upon hearing this, the robot quickly hovers over to the kids and shoots out a mechanical arm holding a fair sized plate of cookies. Elatedly, the kids each nab a cookie from the plate and begin eating. "Your wish is my command." the robot beeps.

After finishing their game, the kids then decide to go to the skate park. Once they've left Coop's room with their boards and skate gear, however, the robot quickly tags along after them. "Sorry, boy," Coop says. "I mean no offense, but I don't think they allow alien robots in the skate park." Unfortunately, the robot doesn't quite comprehend; it hovers up to Coop and nuzzles him in the face. "Hmm, it seems that it won't let you out of its sight." Dennis notes.

Coop's mind races. "I suppose it'll need a disguise."

Moments later, the kids traipse downstairs with the robot, now wearing a small blue parrot costume, perched on his head. As they make their way toward the door, they pass by Millie, who's having a tea party with her dolls and a very embarrassed-looking Mr. Kat, who's wearing a baby bonnet. As the disguised robot catches Millie's eye, she coos, "Ooh, Coop's got a parrot! Let's invite him to our tea party."

"Uhm, sorry, Millie," Coop replies. "But he'll need to stay with us, 'cause...'cause he uhm, really likes to ride skateboards! Yeah, that's it."

"Fine." Millie obliges, upon which she goes back about her business. Coop breathes a hearty sigh of relief, glad that his sister had bought his cover story.

At this moment, Burt enters the room. "Hey, son," he cheerily addresses Coop, while observing the small blue bird-like creature on his helmet. "Where'd you get a parrot?"

"He, uhm, followed me home?" the little boy replies nervously.

"Huh," Burt muses, observing the disguised robot a bit more closely. "Don't recognize the breed. Is he a talker?" Nothing daunted, the robot beeps, "I-wish-we-had-some-coo-kies."

"Don't we all, buddy?" Burt replies with a jovial smile. "Well, have fun at the skate park, kids. Please take care."

"'Bye, Dad! I love you! Please take care!" Coop calls, waving politely as he and his friends leave. Before reaching the door, Coop turns to Mr. Kat and gives him a nonchalant wink. The space cat smiles and winks twice in reply.

Later that night as Coop climbs into bed, the robot says softly, "Sleep well, friend." Coop smiles. "You too, little buddy." The little boy then settles into bed, upon which the robot gently tucks him in. "Ahh," he sighs. "Things will surely be looking up from here."

Once Coop has drifted off to sleep, the robot hovers over to his computer where it sticks out a plug, downloading vasty amounts of information. It then floats downstairs to the library, where it scans each and every bookshelf. Finally, it hovers into the living room and begins flipping through the TV channels.

As the sun rises the next morning, Coop yawns and slowly opens his eyes, upon which he immediately observes the robot hovering over him. "Good morning, Coop," the robot beeps. "I have spent the night learning everything, so that I may better serve you, and protect you from all harm." The little boy stares in perplexity as the robot shoots out an arm holding a toothbrush. "I will brush your teeth to avoid tooth decay and gingivitis." It then proceeds to brush Coop's teeth very vigorously; the little boy gives several muffled exclamations of protest.

Coop seats himself at the breakfast table moments later and begins eating a bowl of his favorite Captain Blaster-Os. Suddenly, the robot, clad in its parrot disguise, hovers up to him. "Sugar is low in nutrients and bad for your teeth." it beeps as it then proceeds to incinerate the bowl with a laser, causing Coop to reel back in shock. "Vegetable smoothies provide maximum health benefits." the robot notes as it then produces a juicer and pours a vegetable smoothie into a cup.

"That's a very clever bird, Sport." states Burt, who's reading the newspaper.

The robot then picks up the smoothie and hands it to Coop. The little boy cringes at the drink's unseemly appearance, "Ughh, no thank you." Nothing daunted, the robot pinches Coop's nose causing his mouth to open up, upon which it pours the drink in. Coop shudders at the rancid taste as he struggles to swallow the smoothie down. "Gah."

"That parrot's quite handy around the house." Burt notes happily.

"Yeah," Coop groans, still reeling from the foul taste of the beverage. He then picks up the disguised robot. "C'mon, boy. Dennis, Fiona, and I wil teach you some new tricks at the skate park."


	4. Robot Running Rampant

Coop, clad in skate gear, hurries happily out the door to meet his friends. No sooner have they met, however, than the robot zaps Coop's skateboard with a laser, reducing it to dust. "Skateboarding injuries account for 5,000 hospital visits a year. You are now safe from harm." Annoyed, the little boy rapidly motions toward his helmet. "But that's what this is for!" Nothing daunted, the robot quickly reduces Coop's helmet to dust. "Your fingers are now safe from further bruising."

Coop facepalms in exasperation. "This is getting out of hand." Just then, the kids hear the sound of a vehicle pulling up to the curb, upon which they turn to see the schoolbus stopping by. "Oh, the schoolbus is here." Fiona notes, not realizing that it had been that late in the day. Coop sighs, "Maybe things will be calmer at school." He and his friends then hurry onto the bus, with the robot hovering closely behind. "Stop, walk, don't run." it beeps.

Moments later, Coop and his friends are seated in class. The teacher motions toward a math problem on the board. "All right, class. Today we're practicing long division with decimals." She then traipses up to Coop. "Now Coop, would you like to demonstrate this problem for us, please?" Upon seeing the teacher approaching his young charge, the robot beeps, "Threatening human approaching owner Attack!" Upon this, he quickly reaches out an arm holding a fountain pen, which he then uses to squirt ink in the teacher's face. _SPURTT!_

Appalled by what he's just seen, the little boy urgently cries, "ROBOT, STOP IT!" Mishearing his request, the robot then sticks out the robotic dog's head again and proceeds to chase the teacher away. "RUFF! RUFF! RUFF! RUFF!" The teacher then quickly takes to her heels, screaming, "_AAAAAAAAAHHH_!" Coop frantically runs after, crying, "No, no, stop it, not stop her!" Coop hurries after the robot, but is unfortunately able to catch up with it. The teacher fearfully cries, "Class is dismissed for the day! It is now time for lunch period! _AAAAAAAUUUUUGH_!"

Coop stops to catch his breath and looks on with disdain. "Oh, for gosh sakes!" Hoping to clear his head, the little boy then makes his way toward the lunch room. _Maybe I'll be able to think of a solution better on a full stomach._ he thinks.

Coop then enters the lunch room where he soon meets up with his friends. He takes a lunch tray and selects a slice of pepperoni pizza, some mashed potatoes with gravy, some green beans, a piece of apple pie, and a carton of chocolate milk. No sooner does her reach the end of the line, however, than the robot zaps his food, reducing it to dust. "Hey!' a now truly annoyed Coop exclaims. "What did you do that for?!"

"Those pieces of food were too big," the robot beeps in reply. "You are now safe from choking."

An irritated look crosses the little boy's face. "I'm ten years old, I know how to chew my food!"

"Just the same, this vegetable smoothie will be much safer to consume." The robot then concocts another smoothie, which it then pours into a very apprehensive Coop's mouth again. Coop gags, gasps, and sputters with disgust. "Oogh. Suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore." He then puts down what's left of his tray and leaves.

Moments later, Coop and his friends gather on the soccer field for recess. As the opposing team passes the ball toward Coop, he reels back, about to give it a mighty kick. Suddenly, the robot zips over and zaps the ball with a laser, popping it. "You are now safe from toe injury." Coop grumbles, "It's just a soft little ball. It can't possibly hurt." At this moment, the other team begins approaching him; the robot beeps, "Threatening humans approaching owner en masse. Attack!" It then sticks out the robotic dog's head and begins to case the team around the field helter skelter. "RUFF! RUFF! RUFF! RUFF!"

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH_!" the opposing team cry as they run for their lives. Coop begins to chase frantically after the out of control robot, yelling, "ROBOT! STOP! STOP, PLEASE!" A worried look crosses the little boy's face. _This is getting out of hand. I'll need to find a solution, and fast!_


	5. Safe and Sound

Upon returning home later, Coop hides inside a(Fortunately unused) garbage can and tiptoes up to his friends, who are hiding behind the house. "You wanted to see us, Coop?" Dennis whispers as his friend gets close.

"Hopefully my disguise will prevent him from following us," Coop whispers in reply as he sticks his head out of the trash can. "Now maybe we can sneak down to the skate park."

"Good idea." his friends oblige as they quickly don their skate gear. Coop then quietly climbs out of the trash can and does the same. Unfortunately, no sooner have they set off for the park than Coop steps on a twig._ SNAP_! Hearing the sound, the robot blasts through the door and begins hurrying up to them. Disconcerted looks cross the kids' faces. "Uh oh..."

The three try to hurry away, but the robot quickly catches up to them and shoots a beam of ice at Dennis and Fiona, freezing them where they stand. Coop gasps in horror. "No! Bad bot! Dennis and Fiona are our friends!"

"They were encouraging a dangerous activity. They are a threat to your safety," the robot beeps in reply as it takes Coop's skateboard from him and begins to remove its wheels. "Do not worry, Coop, I have not harmed them. Hurting others is wrong, but cryogenically freezing them forever is an ethical grey area I am willing to accept."

Coop glowers, "Well, I'm not!" He quickly runs inside the house and returns shortly with a collection of scarves, hats, blankets, and sun lamps. "Please do not run. It is not safe, especially when one is holding a lamp." the robot beeps. Ignoring him, Coop quickly garbs his friends in the hats, blankets, and like items, while shining the lamps on them. "Very wise, friend," the robot beeps. "Shine a spotlight on them so that everyone will be warned."

At this moment an irritated Burt traipses through the front door. "Coop, I was using that lamp to read the newspaper! There was this very riveting story about Godzilla squaring off against an Orca whale." Upon seeing him, the robot promptly freezes Burt. Coop gasps, "Wha? Why did you freeze Dad?!" The robot beeps, "He might have tripped and fell on you, or perchance a loose fiber from his shirt could have gotten lodged in your throat." Coop groans in exasperation, "Ohh, come on! With that kinda logic, everyone is a threat!" The robot beeps, "You are quite right, friend. I must now go and neutralize all threats." A horrified look crosses the little boy's face. _Ohmigosh_, he thinks. _What have I done?!_

The robot's eye glows red as it hovers toward the street. Presently, Old Lady Munson's little dog Growler runs by barking, upon which the robot freezes him in place. "Dog breath can cause nausea." At this moment, Old Lady Munson herself runs by, yelling, "BURTONBUR-" upon which the robot freezes her before she can finish her sentence. "Ear drum damage." it beeps. The mail carrier then comes strolling up the road, whistling, upon which the robot freezes her. "The mail carrier might bring bad news." A pigeon then alights on a nearby tree branch, upon which the robot freezes it. "Pigeon residue."

Shocked by what he's seeing, Coop shouts, "Stop, bot, please! What you're doing is wrong!" The robot then turns to him with a suspicious look in its eye. "Who told you to say that?" It then notices a boy strolling down the sidewalk nearby. "Was it him?" it beeps as it freezes the boy. "Or maybe her?" it beeps as it freezes a little girl on roller skates. "Or perhaps him?" it beeps as it freezes a teenage boy on a bicycle.

Coop begins to panic. "This is bad," he quietly muses. "I gotta find Mr. Kat, fast!" He then quietly steals away into the house.

Coop quickly dashes upstairs to find Mr. Kat in his cat house. "Kat!" he exclaims. "Oh, I'm so glad I found you! Things are getting really out of control!"

"Yes, I've seen," the space cat replies sadly. "I'm so sorry, Coop. I only wanted for you to have protection while I was away and never wished for things to get so out of hand." Coop reaches over and gently strokes his little friend's ears. "It's okay, Mr. Kat, I appreciate you helping me very much." Kat sighs, "You're very kind, lad, but my only concern is how we'll stop all of this confusion."

Upon hearing these words, the little boy is suddenly struck with an idea. "Confusion? Yeah, confusion!" He then leans over and whispers his plan into Mr. Kat's ear. A smile spreads across the space cat's face. "Ooh, perfect! Absolutely perfect!"

Moments later, Coop traipses outside to where the robot is still rapidly freezing more people and animals. He gives a short whistle, causing the robot to hover up to him. "Ohhh, Mr. ro-bot," Coop trills. "Watch this!" He then mimes punching himself in the face. The robot's eye glows. "Must protect owner from-owner?!" Coop then mimes socking himself in the shoulder. "And your head's too big, too!" The robot frantically hovers back and forth, not knowing what to do.

Coop then begins crawling across the ground. "Trying to crawl away from me, huh? Well, take that!" He then mimes kicking himself in the pants, after which he mimes slapping himself in the face. The robot jitters vigorously. "Owner being threatened by himself. Next procedure is unknown. Does not compute. Does not compute. Does not compute..." Upon noticing this, the little boy turns toward the bushes and calls, "Ready, Mr. Kat?"

"Ready! the space cat replies, upon which he presses a button on a small silver remote, turning the robot off. As the robot clatters to the ground, Mr. Kat hurries up to Coop and shares a high five with him. "Yeah!" Coop cheers. Kat then picks up the robot. "Now to reprogram this little fellow."

"Good idea," Coop replies. "I'll go unfreeze the neighborhood." As the two then disperse, Coop runs inside and returns shortly with a battery operated blow dryer, upon which he sets about dissolving the ice encasing everyone, from Old Lady Munson, to the mail carrier, to Growler, to Burt. Once everyone else has been freed, Coop unfreezes Dennis and Fiona. "Huh?" inquires a perplexed Dennis. "What happened?"

"It's all over," Coop notes with relief. "Kat rebooted the bot, so now it won't be harming anyone else."

"Pfew," Fiona breathes. "That was certainly a close one."

"Yeah." Coop replies.

Just then, Coop hears his father calling, "Oh, Coop, when you're finished there, could you help mow the lawn, please?" The little boy gives an unhappy groan. "I'll be right there, Dad."

At this moment, Kat sticks his head out of the door. "Allow me." He presses a button on another small remote in his paw, upon which the robot hovers out, sticks out a small lawn mower, and begins to mow the lawn. "I've reprogrammed it so now it will be helpful, but not so overprotective." Coop smiles warmly. "Thanks, Buddy."

**THE END.**

Voice Cast

Coop Burtonburger/Kids-Erin Matthews

Mr. Kat/Pigeon-Peter New

Millie Burtonburger/Kids-Kathleen Barr

Burt Burtonburger-Trevor Devall

Mrs. Munson/Kids-Linda Sorenson

Dennis Lawrence Chan/Butch Brickowski-Cathy Weseluck

Fiona/Mail Carrier/Kids-Chiara Zanni

Robot-Brian Drummond

Teacher-Nicole Bouma

Growler/Kids-Sam Vincent


End file.
